Donald Duck
)}} Russi Taylor |appear=''Toy Tinkers'' Pluto's Christmas Tree Mickey's Christmas Carol A Magic Kingdom Yuletide Special Disney's Christmas Fantasy on Ice Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas "Duck the Halls" "Last Christmas!" }} Donald Fauntleroy Duck is a character who stars in cartoons and comics produced by The Walt Disney Company, introduced as a supporting character in the 1934 Silly Symphony The Wise Little Hen. He is a white anthropomorphic duck whose most famous personality trait is his easily provoked and explosive temper. He soon rose to become the studio's major star, eclipsing Mickey Mouse in popularity and starring in more than 100 theatrical cartoons through 1961. He was also a major star in comics (gathering an equally popular array of co-stars such as his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie and uncle Scrooge McDuck), and remains an active figure in Disney television shows, comic books, and countless shows and parades at the Disney theme parks. Appearances in Christmas specials Theatrical shorts in Toy Tinkers.]] * Toy Tinkers * Pluto's Christmas Tree - Donald makes a cameo appearance at the end, singing "Deck the Halls" with Minnie and Goofy outside Mickey's house. * Mickey's Christmas Carol - In this 1983 animated featurette, Donald portrays the role of Ebenezer Scrooge's nephew, Fred, appropriately fitting with his uncle Scrooge McDuck being cast as Scrooge himself. At the beginning of the film, Donald shows up at Scrooge's counting house, bringing his uncle a wreath and offering to invite him to Christmas dinner at his home, but Scrooge rudely declines. Later, near the end of the special, Donald is shown riding a carriage, driven by Cyril Proudbottom from , when the reformed Scrooge tells him that he's looking forward to joining him and his family for Christmas dinner. This notably marked the last film in which Donald was voiced by his original voice actor, , who died in 1985. Television specials and episodes * From All of Us to All of You - In addition to Toy Tinkers being among the shorts used for this compilation special, Donald also has a silent cameo in the new animation produced for it. He and his nephews appear among the characters listening to Jiminy Cricket singing "When You Wish Upon a Star" at the very end of the special. * A Magic Kingdom Yuletide Special * Disney's Christmas Fantasy on Ice * "The Nutcracker" - Donald portrays the villainous Mouse King, complaining that he does not want to play the role, but agrees to do so when the narrator assures him that he's supposed to win at the end. When the story's ending comes up and Donald does not win, he calls out the narrator on this. * "Mickey's Mixed Nuts" - Donald briefly appears at the end of this Mickey Mouse Works short. * "Pete's Christmas Caper" * "Clarabelle's Christmas List" * "Mickey Saves Santa" * "Oh, Christmas Tree!" - In this short, Donald is seen caroling with Mickey, Goofy, Clarabelle, and Minnie's nieces Millie and Melody. At the end of the short, Minnie and Daisy invite him and the others in to look at their Christmas tree. * "Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special" - Donald has a starring role in this special extended episode of A Mickey Mouse Cartoon. In it, he decides not to go south for winter with his family, as he would rather stay in Disneyville to celebrate Christmas with his pals. The cold northern weather, however, takes a toll on his health (even though he has never been shown to suffer in cold weather in other Christmas specials). * "Happy Hot Diggity Dog Holiday!" * "Happy Holiday Helpers" * "Last Christmas!" - Donald appears in this episode of the ''DuckTales'' reboot (the original series never had a Christmas episode). Direct-to-video films * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas - Donald is billed as the starring character in "Stuck on Christmas", the first segment of this direct-to-video film, though it actually focuses more on his nephews. * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse - In this direct-to-video compilation film based on House of Mouse, Donald is feeling rather bitter about having to be stuck in the House of Mouse on Christmas Eve, with Daisy pointing out that he has lost his Christmas spirit. Over the course of the film, Mickey continually attempts to cheer Donald up. * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas - In this 2004 direct-to-video film, Donald stars in the film's fourth segment, "Donald's Gift", and also appears prominently in the segments "Belles on Ice" and "Christmas: Impossible". Gallery Donald_chopping_down_a_tree.jpg|Donald chopping down a tree. (Toy Tinkers) Donald_decorating_Scrooge's_tree.jpg|Donald decorating Scrooge's Christmas tree. (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas) Donald_puts_the_star_on_the_tree.jpg|(Mickey's Magical Christmas) HoM BestChristmas.png|Donald with Mickey. (Mickey's Magical Christmas) External links * Disney.com profile * Category:Disney characters Category:Characters from animated shorts Category:Male characters Category:Ducks